We Will Take a Cup of Kindness Yet
by horrorphile
Summary: Daryl wants Carol to know that he loves her but she doesn't want more than friendship.


We Will Take a Cup of Kindness Yet

Carol rocked Judith to sleep. New Year's Eve. Out with the old and in with the new. Judith was smiling in her sleep and looking so much like Lori that Carol had to blink the quick tears back. Carl and Enid were curled up on opposite ends of the couch sharing a blanket. There was a long thin bandage that ran the length of Carl's face from the cheekbone to his jaw but Denise had saved his eye.

Carl would always bear the scars of that day, but he was beginning to heal physically and emotionally. Denise's quick hands had saved his life and the love and support of his family had brought him back. Especially Judith who had reached her arms out to him and demanded that he hold her. His bandages meant nothing to her. Judith saw what she had always seen; a brother who loved her and who she loved. She saw Carl and that seemed to give the boy reassurance that he was still Carl.

"I can take her up," Carl slid off the couch. "When is Daryl getting off watch?"

Carol stood up and eased Judith into Carl's arms. "It was supposed to be ten o'clock but it's past that now." She kept her eyes on Judith but knew good and well that the two teenagers were exchanging amused grins that she and Daryl were going to a New Year's Eve party together. _Love among the ruins._

Carl carried his sister upstairs and into her room. Enid trailed along behind as if she had nothing better to do but Carol knew that Enid loved that little girl. Loving Judith was a panacea for all their ills. Carl and Enid left the door to Judith's room open and went into Carl's room. He would fall asleep listening to the sound of the rain falling against the window panes and Enid would come back down and talk to her for a while or she would curl up with book and ignore Carol. _Teenagers, can't live with them. You want to live without them but they are not that easy to get rid of._

She and Enid were like spirits. Tough on the outside. Not so tough on the inside. She was teaching Enid how to cook and if sometimes the ghosts of those she had lost would be there? Well, maybe it wasn't always a bad thing.

 _Should old acquaintances be forgotten,_

 _And never brought to mind._

Carol went out on the front porch to see if Daryl was coming along the street. He had warned her that his replacement was Jared Kingman and that he would probably be late. "I'll be home as soon as I can. We're going to do the New Year right this year."

She went to her bedroom, Morgan and Daryl had worked together to renovate the old family room and powder room to two bedrooms with a full bathroom between them. Then they had gone downstairs to the unfinished basement and created a family room, bathroom, and a bedroom for Morgan. Technically she and Daryl had the bedrooms on the main floor, but Enid had sort of taken over Daryl's room.

Her room was becoming their room. Daryl had slept on the floor by her bed when she recuperated from the concussion and cracked ribs in her old bedroom upstairs. He and a guilt ridden Morgan had decided to give her a room on the main floor and a jealous Daryl had made certain that his room was on the other side of their shared bathroom. Daryl moved his few possessions in his room but by then it was obvious to everyone that Daryl was openly courting her.

She resisted him at first. She hadn't wanted a change in their relationship. Daryl was her best friend and why change that for a romance that might well crash and burn. Neither of them had had a positive romantic relationship. Daryl had listened to all of her reasons why they shouldn't become something more than what they were. Then he spoke, "Never going to make you do something you don't want to do, but I think we'd both be better together."

Daryl started therapy with Denise and he convinced Carol to start. They went separately but at night they would meet in the kitchen and talk. Sometimes it was serious and sometimes it was just casual conversation about their day, but she hated those nights when Daryl was on watch or off on some mission.

The first time Daryl kissed her was on Christmas Eve. He had watch and had come home late. She and Enid had been baking cookies and the girl had wandered off when Daryl came in cold from standing watch. Carol poured him a cup of herbal tea and gave him some cookies. He handed her a bag, "Merry Christmas". In the bag was a long red scarf and a plaid down vest.

Carol tried on her vest. "I'm warm and my arms are free. Perfect gift." She looked at him and smiled, "Are you ready for your gift?"

Daryl smirked, "I was hoping that you hadn't got me anything and you'd feel all sorry for me. I'd take a mercy … kiss."

Carol reproved him, "I wouldn't forget you. Wait here." She hurried to her room and got the present that she had bartered for. It was hard to find a gift for Daryl. He didn't care about possessions. "They're not brand new but they've never been worn." _That's as good as it gets in this world._

Daryl unwrapped his gift and held the articles of clothing up, "You got me underwear?"

Carol corrected him, "Those are heat retaining but moisture wicking synthetic base layers. I'll have you know. They will keep you warm when you are out saving the world. Sunshine, you aren't in Georgia anymore."

Daryl looked at them dubiously, "At least they are dark blue. Very slimming. They look like silk. Merle saw me in this he would laugh his ass off." He smirked at her. "You want me to try them on? Two full sets, I'll put a pair on and you can put the other set on."

Carol felt herself redden, "No, that won't be necessary." _But don't let me stop you._

Daryl moved closer to her, "I'll think of you every time I put them on. Course I'd rather be taking them off and crawling into your warm bed." He put his arms around her and kissed her warmly, "Merry Christmas, Carol.

Carol had let herself be kissed for far longer than friendship required. Maybe she had kissed back just a little. _But I didn't inhale. I'm sure of that._

Daryl released her, "You want to go to the New Year's Eve party at the recreation center with me?"

 _Let me check my calendar to see if I have an engagement for that evening. Good News! I am free for that night and it is looking good for the next year._ "Yes, I'll go with you." _Way to throw the old "We're just friends" trope under the bus. One kiss and you are ready to give up the damn farm._

Daryl sat back down and drank some herbal tea, "This is awful and I don't think there is enough whiskey in Virginia to fix it. Did I tell you that my mother's maiden name of McLaughlin? Scotch-Irish. Her dad would go out every New Year's Eve at twelve o'clock so that he could be the first dark haired man to enter the house. He always brought in coal, salt, and whiskey. Brought good luck to the house for the next year. James McLaughlin lived to be an old man and died happy with his family all around him. We need all the good luck we can get so I want to come across the threshold at midnight."

The second time he kissed her was when they were doing dishes one evening. Morgan, Michonne, Rick, and Daryl had been on a long run that day for medicines. They had left before daylight and hadn't gotten back before dark. It had been a long day. Glenn, Abe, Aaron, Sasha, and Heath had gone with them and everyone had been on edge. Carol had made rabbit stew because it was Daryl's favorite and cornbread. Apple crisp for dessert.

They sailed in at sunset hungry and cold. They had found a small town pharmacy that hadn't been cleaned out and a grocery store that hadn't been touched. They had brought all that they could carry and were going back with the box truck. Dinner was devoured and they all took off to clean up. Daryl was the first one back, "I'll wash, if you'll dry."

Daryl handed her a clean bowl, "My buns were warm all day. Thank you for my Christmas present. I'm just afraid that Michonne had figured it out. My synthetic base layers come up missing? She's the culprit. I saw her eying my ass today. She told me I wasn't looking quite as skinny as I used to be. She knows."

"Maybe she was just appreciating your warm buns," Carol batted her eyes at Daryl. "You had a long day. I can finish these by myself."

"Maybe I want to be close to you. Been a long day. Maybe I just want to relax and look at your warm buns." He pushed back from the sink and gave her ass a look. "You could stand to gain some weight in the caboose, just saying."

He moved swiftly to pin her against the counter, "Maybe I just need to check those buns out." He kissed her more greedily than before. He squeezed her ass and Carol responded by pushing against him. The kiss deepened and Carol wanted it go on forever. _Or until I melt into a happy puddle on the floor._

Finally she pulled back, "I'll wash and you dry. Or we'll never get these dishes done."

They were just finishing when Michonne showed up with Judith. "Sweetness wants something to eat. We have any applesauce?"

Judith was sitting in her high chair and Carol handed the small jar of applesauce to Michonne.

Michonne opened the jar and Judith squealed with delight. "Aaron gave Rick applesauce to feed her in that barn. She was so hungry and I think that's why she loves it now." Michonne sang.

" _But we have wandered many a weary foot_

 _For times gone by."_

Daryl asked, "What's that song?"

Michonne answered, "Auld Lang Syne. Everyone knows the first verse, but here's the chorus."

 _For times gone by, my dear_

 _For times gone by,_

 _We will take a cup of kindness yet_

 _For times gone by_

Morgan and Rick joined them and all of sang the chorus together. Rick said, "We should have that copied and have everyone sing it at midnight on New Year's Eve. There's a piano at the rec center." _It sounds hokey as hell but I want to sing it with my family on New Year's Eve._

 _TWDTWDTWD_

Carol checked her makeup out in the bathroom mirror. Not too much. Just enough to show that this was a date. She wasn't dressed up. A turtleneck sweater and her new vest and a scarf. Boots. _I look happy. It's a good look for me._

Daryl had showered and gotten dressed before watch. He was wearing a dark sweater and clean jeans. He had kissed her before he left, "Just like Merle. I lack impulse control. Love you and can't wait until midnight." _Not all impulses should be controlled._

Carol wandered back to the living room. Enid was reading on the couch. She looked at Carol, "You look pretty. I'm sleeping in Daryl's room. Looks like you're putting out tonight anyway." _Teenagers, where do they come up with these ideas?_ Enid went on, "So I want his room and Daryl wants to be in your room. So why don't you be a team player and let the old guy move in." _Old guy? I'll share that with Michonne because she will think it's funny._

"Enid, I want to thank you for babysitting Judith tonight. We all appreciate it." _Taking the high road here._

"I rather be here reading than going to some lame ass old people party where you gather around the piano and sing." _Can I push her off the high road now? I have heard her sing to Judith. Enid has a beautiful voice._

"Next year you and Carl can go and sing with us." Carol saw Enid's face soften. _She's not so tough._

Daryl came through the door, "I'm sorry that I'm late. Are you ready? Enid rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

It was cold outside but they were soon in the crowded rec center. The crowd had drank enough to be in a good mood and not enough so that they had to be escorted home. There was dancing and Daryl even summoned up enough courage to dance with her to some old slow songs. _This is a lame ass old people's party._

They gathered around the piano and sang all the lyrics to the Auld Lang Syne. Daryl held her hand when they sang.

 _And there is a hand, my trusty friend,_

 _And give us a hand of yours,_

 _And we will take a goodwill drink (of ale)_

 _For times gone by_

They left well before midnight to take a walk around the town. The misty rain had finally turned to snow and Daryl laughed, "I knew hanging around you was going to turn my hair white." _Well, you are an old guy._

"I love you," Carol put her hand out to catch the fluffy snow. "I was just afraid to say it out loud".

Daryl said, "We've been through some shitty times but I like that part of the song that says "We will take a cup of kindness yet." That's what I want for us. I think we deserve a cup of kindness. I love you and let's go home."

They dusted the snow off of each other at the front door and went in. Enid was reading in Daryl's room. Daryl went back outside and Carol waited at the door until he knocked on the door.

"Welcome, dark haired man that bring good luck to this house for the next year." Carol ushered Daryl in. He was carrying a small wooden box that he must have hidden on the porch.

"I have brought gifts to this house. Here is salt because it makes everything tastes better and it preserves food. Here is whiskey because a little can lighten the heart and ease our pains." He stopped talking and kissed her, "I love you and this next gift is for you. You make everything better for me. You lighten my heart and ease my pains." He opened the box again and brought out a gold ring with a row of diamonds on it. "Coal is the next gift. Coal is made of carbon and guess what else is carbon? Diamonds. I want you to marry me, Carol. I want to be the dark haired man who crosses your threshold on New Year's Eve for every year of our lives."

Carol held out her left hand and he slipped the ring on. He was still kissing her when the rest of the family came home with a bottle of champagne. Morgan made the toast, "Here is to Carol and Daryl who show all of us true love is still alive and well."

Enid took a small glass of champagne and sang an Irish blessing that her mother had taught her.

May the road rise to meet you.

May the wind be always at your back.

May the sun shine warm upon your face,

the rain fall soft upon your fields.

And until we meet again,

may God hold you in the palm of his hand

Enid kissed Carol and hugged her, "I love you." She kissed Daryl and hugged him, "You treat her right or I'm going to kick your ass." Everyone laughed but Enid.

Carol and Daryl accepted congratulations graciously but it was late and everyone was tired. Morgan went downstairs. Rick and Michonne were upstairs. Enid went to her room and Carol and Daryl went to their room.

Carol washed the makeup off her face while Daryl waited in their room. She looked in the mirror. _I look happy because I'm going to enjoy what I have and not grieve over what I gone._

Daryl was sitting by the window watching it snow, "Come sit with me."

Carol scooted beside him and they watched the snow float down to coat the sidewalks and streets of Alexandria. Daryl took her hand, "Are you ready? I told you before that you never have to do something you don't want to do."

"I've got a fairly long list of things I want to do with you. I'll let you know if you want something off the list. Let's go to bed. You are going to make an honest woman of me tomorrow? Enid won't take kindly to you trifling with me." She kissed him and this time she was the one to tease his lips until he deepened the kiss and she tasted him and knew that this was right.

He stood up and led her to their bed. "This has to work. I don't think Enid will let me have the room back."

Carol laughed, "Good, you will be motivated to please me in bed."

"I'm pretty damn motivated right now. Let me show you how pleasing I can be."

Carol lay awake to the sounds of the house settling around her. Daryl was asleep beside her and it felt right. Different than before because now they were free to express their feelings. She belonged with Daryl and he belonged with her. He was the man with the cup of kindness. He had hunted for her lost daughter because he was kind. He had tried to protect her when she was weak because he was kind. He had burned the walkers at the shelter in Atlanta to spare her. He was the man with the cup of kindness.

This new year was just starting. Carol hoped that the living would find a way to live together in peace as the Creator intended. Maybe this year.

AN

 **Happy New Year and I hope Carol isn't the only one who would like for the living to find a way to live together in peace.**

 **I am trying to get back to Mother Earth News but the muse just isn't cooperating. So I wrote this fluffy piece instead. The muse is taking a wee break during the holidays.**

"

"


End file.
